jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Distortion
Total Distortion is a 1995 indie full motion video adventure computer game was designed and developed by Pop Rocket. Description This game is an expansive adventure, music video generator, and business sim all-in-one. The storyline goes as follows: You've spent every last penny of your money buying an expensive music video production tower and having it blasted off into another dimension. In order to complete the game you must earn enough money (minimum of $1 million) to blast your tower back home. To earn money you must make music videos. Dozens of songs and video clips are provided for you, and you must construct a "bonzai" video that one of three music TV producers would like and strike deals with them. But sometimes the clips and songs given don't cut it, and you must venture out into the world and film different clips yourself. Every once in a while you must have a duel to the death with a guitar monster. You also must recruit singers for your videos to improve your song quality, singers such as Johnny Fang and Edgar Death. All in all its a very large game with weeks of playing time. Story Total Distortion's storyline revolves around an alien device that arrived on Earth in 1992. After studying the device, scientists discovered that it's a teleporter that could send objects and people to other dimensions. By 1998, the devices were mass produced and used as a means of transportation, where objects could be sent to another dimension and brought back to any other location on Earth. Although the devices were used to bring in a new age of technology, people still struggled to understand the multiple dimensions they transported objects to. As scientists travelled to dimension after dimension, they noticed that each dimension was based on some aspect of human culture, where there were dimensions made up of popular music, movies, and sometimes even people. As if this wasn't strange enough, most dimensions seemed to have a basis that related to children, such as a world of cartoons, toys, and so on. Many theorized what was behind these strange dimensions and what they were about, but one theory stood above the rest. One man believed that all of the dimensions were created by the dreams of everyone on Earth, and that because children dream the most, most of the dimensions come from them. Though whatever the origin of these dimensions, they're presence and power is still barely understood by the people of Earth. Plot In 1998, 6 years after the devices arrived on Earth, the world is experiencing a technological revolution as the devices bring new advances into transportation. You take the role of a small time music video entrepreneur who's uncle has just died and left you $3,000,000 in his will. You use $2,000,000 to build a massive media tower, and the other $1,000,000 to have it transported to the Distortion Dimension, an alternative dimension based off of the musical culture of the 1990s, in hopes of finding new material to use in your music videos and become rich and famous. Gameplay Total Distortion has the player take the role of a music video entrepreneur who travels to the "Distortion Dimension", a strange alternate dimension based on the music and pop-culture of the 90s, where they gather footage and material to use in their music videos to garner fame and fortune. Total Distortion is unique for it's multiple gameplay aspects; where the player can make music videos with the built in video editor, travel through an rpg point-and-click world where you must solve puzzles and battle against Guitar Warriors, and complete minigames while you sleep to help build up your characters statistics. Media Tower The media tower is where you start the game, it is a large building that the player sends to the Distortion Dimension. While in the tower you can use the in game video editor to make music videos, as well as read books, contact people, and sleep. Sleeping helps you to regain you character statistics by playing and winning a series of minigames(as the result of good dreams), but if you lose then you're statistics are negatively affected(as the result of a nightmare). Distortion Dimension The Distortion Dimension, nicknamed that due to the loud rock music, is where the overall game takes place, and where Total Distortion gets it's namesake. Here the player's main goal is to find and video tape important things and characters for use in music videos, which is achieved by personally creating them in the in game video editor. The player travels through the Distortion Dimension in the form of a point-and-click journey, where they must solve visual puzzles, find items, such as keys, and battle guitar warriors along the way. Guitar Warriors Guitar warriors are the personal guardians of the Distortion Dimension, who serve under the Metal Lord, the dimension's tyrannical leader. The warriors see the player's act of recording the dimension, no different than stealing their culture itself, and thereby confront the player and attempt to kill them in a Guitar Battle. A guitar battle consists of the player competing in a quick response segment with a guitar warrior, where the guitar warrior strikes a chord which sends a colored projectile at the player, the player must then strike the same chord to cancel out his attack to defend, and quickly respond with another chord to attack. The player can find and purchase various guitars to compete against them, each with different damage statistics. Design and Development Joe Sparks, lead designer The programming and design of Total Distortion was headed up mostly by Joe Sparks, and his family. Total Distortion's graphics were made up entirely of pre rendered images. Originally slated for Q4 1993, the game was delayed until November 1995. The programming of this game was headed up mostly by Joe Sparks, creator of Radiskull and Devil Doll and Spaceship Warlock. Reception Total Distortion was met with mixed reviews by critics and gamers alike. Many enjoyed the games unique style and multiple gameplay aspects offered, but criticized it's difficulty and tedious gameplay. The game also got a Worst Game Ever Award, by the Norwegian magazine PC For Alle. It was critically acclaimed for being innovative and creative Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe In 2019, An adaptation media being indie feature animated film, also fictional universe with Who Framed Miku met Total Distortion. Blue Niuxlius Announcements on Fall 2019, Kemika Mikuo was lead characters own way in Total Distortion side story on Who Framed Miku Side-Stories Film. It production art design began on January 2020 Development Crew * Total Distortion PC Windows Credits Crew * Total Distortion Macintosh Credits Crew External links * Total Distortion at MobyGames * Salon.com review * GameSpot review Category:1995 games Category:PC Windows games Category:Macintosh Games Category:Adventure games Category:Indie computer games Category:Music management games Category:Games developed in the United States Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku